The Seven Childhood Oneshots
by HuffleHecate
Summary: Oneshots about certain events in the Sevens' childhoods. Hope you like it. Includes Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Percy Jackson!
1. Annabeth and the beach

**The Seven Childhood Oneshots**

 **Hi everyone! ClearcloudofRiverHuffle here. Today we're going to be doing some oneshots. I really wanted to do some of these short stories because I wanted to give each of the Seven an individual childhood story. You might recognize a few of these ideas from PJO and HOO headcanons, but they are not completely the same. Also, CAN WE GET 5 LIKES ON SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES?! Umm, so yeah.**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth Chase was seven years old, and she was on the run with Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace. They had traveled all the way from San Francisco to Virginia where Annabeth had lived, here to the beaches of Montauk. Luke, who was kind of the leader of the group, said,  
"Let's settle down here for a while." He put his arm on Thalia shoulders while Annabeth went running to the ocean, squealing.  
"We're close; I can feel it. Wherever our destination is, I know we're close." said Luke.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was jumping away from the waves and wiggling her toes in the sand. It reminded her of her Virginia beaches, but she didn't feel homesick at all. Her stepmother had been cruel to her; her stepbrothers teased her; her dad had too much on his mind to think about her. Luke and Thalia were her home now. Suddenly, water splashed in her face and she fell on her rear end into the water. She looked up and saw a boy with dark hair and green eyes staring down at her.  
"Umm... sorry."  
Annabeth snapped back, "Seriously, I'm not even wearing a bathing suit! You should have watched where you were going!'  
"Well, sorry, Wise Girl, but you should have moved out of the way!"  
"Well, you should have..." They kept on arguing until it turned into an all-out splash fight. Annabeth told him they had to leave, and she ran back to Thalia and Luke. Luke picked her up on his back and they walked to a dune where they had made came that night.  
When Annabeth was fast asleep, Thalia questioned Luke, "You know that kid down at the beach?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Well, Annabeth and him looked like they were having so much fun! I have a feeling they'll meet again."  
"Considering what we've seen and been through, they probably will." They both laid down and slept.

But Annabeth had been awake the whole time and heard everything they had said. That night she dreamt of the boy, hardly wet after his long soak in the water. In a few months, she had forgotten about him.

But that boy would become a lot.

He would become Luke's equal and enemy.

He would become Thalia's... whatever.

Lastly, he would become Annabeth's boyfriend.

That boy was Percy Jackson, son of the Sea God.

 **If you liked, leave a comment! Also, check out my other in-progress stories, The Jedi Smuggler and Explained Through Science. **

**Next up: Jason!**

 **Clearcloud out! Peace!**


	2. Piper and the dress

**The Seven Childhood Oneshots**

 **Hi! Welcome back to the Seven Childhood Oneshots. This is Clearcloud. So far, we have heard Annabeth's childhood story. Now it's time for Piper! Also, I would like to thank:  
**

 **demigod1 for reviewing!**

 **5 reviews 4 Jason?!**

 **Piper**

"You need to get out of the house, Pipes!" Tristan McLean said.  
Piper Mclean was nine years old and just as much of a tomboy as ever. "Dad, I have been getting out. To the beach. Every day." she shot back.  
"I mean to the city." her dad sighed. "I'll tell you what. If Jane takes you shopping to get a new dress, we'll go surfing later." Piper laughed and kissed her dad on the cheek.  
"Okay, Dad. I guess I'll see you later." She waved and went off to meet with Jane, Tristan's personal assistant.

When they got to the store, Jane let Piper go anywhere she wanted and Piper happily obliged. It wasn't like Jane cared about her or anything. Also, Piper was going to find the rattiest outfit she could and buy it. She ran her hands through the aisles and aisles of clothes until she came to the dress section. She was about to turn back when a pretty saleswoman approached her. The woman had wavy blonde hair and a caring smile; she was gorgeous. The woman approached Piper.  
"You should buy that dress, dear." she said with a sweet tone. Even though Piper despised dresses, she took the dress to Jane without question and they bought it.

Piper only realized that she hated dresses when her father gave her a funny look at home. Piper immediately went outside to the dumpster, ripped it up, and threw it in. Then she went surfing like it never happened.

She would always be curious about that moment until she got claimed.

Because that woman was her mother, Aphrodite.

 **Ugh! this was so short, but the best I could think of. Whatever.**

 **Again, 5 reviews 4 Jason?!**

 **Please?!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	3. Jason and the stapler

**The Seven Childhood Oneshots**

 **Welcome back, my wonderful readers! Wow i can't believe we got 5 reviews! Well,** **actually 6! The more the merrier, then.**

 **Thanks for reviewing: demigod1,** **owlhuntress, Mrs. Di'Mcshizzle, Deadly Huggles, Guest, and ThunderWolf7226.  
Deadly Huggles, by the way, sure it could count as five if you did it three times, but we got enough already. **

**Sorry I didn't update** **sooner, but i was on vacation!**

 **hope you guys get in a laugh for... drum roll...**

 **Jason**

It was a crisp autumn afternoon and everything was peaceful at Camp Jupiter. Jason Grace was 13 years old and was walking in New Rome with his good friend Reyna. Reyna was 13 like him, but already a centurion. Jason trusted Reyna with his life, and he told her things that he normally didn't tell anyone, like the embarrassing story of how he got the scar on his lip. He had thought a stapler would be a tasty snack, and tried to eat it. They both laughed about it, Reyna more than usual.

So on this particular day, the son of Jupiter and daughter of Bellona walked through the serene streets of New Rome, sipping their hot chocolate. Just then Dakota from the Fifth Cohort came rushing to their side.  
"There's been a disturbance at the barracks! Some kind of monster..." Jason and Reyna slammed down their drinks and became alert.  
Reyna said, "How did it get through the barriers? Have you alerted out praetors?" Dakota replied,  
"I did, they told me to come get you." As they raced back through the streets and to the barracks, Jason noticed that camp life was going on as usual. Strange. But for now, they had to find this monster and kill it. They walked into a dark room and found Leila unconscious on the floor.  
Jason growled. "Whoever did this is going to pay." Suddenly Reyna writhed in pain and fell to the ground, squirming. Jason fumed.  
"Who did this? Come here and let me fight you!"  
"I am here for you, Jason Grace." said a gravelly voice.  
"Come into the light!" he yelled. A light turned on so dim that Jason could only decipher a small shape. It was... oh no. His deepest fear. It was a... a...

STAPLER! TIME TO PANIC!

Jason slashed everywhere with his sword until only a heap of metal laid in the dim light. As Jason fell to the ground, exhausted, he heard the voice again.  
"I am here for you, Jason Grace." said the son of Bacchus laughing as he walked into the room. Leila tried to get up from the floor, but was weak with laughter and just fell again and pounded her fists on the ground. Reyna laid flat on the ground crying from hysterically laughing. The son of Jupiter wanted to hide his head in a toilet right now, he was so humiliated.

He said, "You guys are good actors."

 **Wow, I was so excited for this chapter! Please review soon.**

 **10 MORE REVIEWS 4 LEO?!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	4. Frank and the card game

**The Seven Childhood Oneshots**

 **I lied.**

 **I'm not doing Leo yet. I'm sorry passionate Leo fans! I had a writers block and I can't think of anything for him! I am open to comments for his chapter (cause I really need them...).**

 **Thanks for reviewing: Owlhuntress, Guest, ThunderWolf7226, Deadly Huggles, and JJ YU 512.**

 **Now, the curtain opens to...**

 **Frank**

Frank Zhang was ten years old and passionate about the card game Mythomagic. He had no other friends who played, they said it was lame, but he convinced his mother to play with him. She eventually got the hang of it.

One day they were out shopping when they found a poster for a Mythomagic convention in Seattle. Since the Zhang lived in Vancouver, so it would be a short plane ride. 10-year old Frank begged to go, and finally Emily Zhang gave in.

They flew to Seattle, Frank babbling about damage points of gods and monsters along the way. He was red-faced as they stopped in front of a stadium with the words **MYTHOMAGIC** engraved on a poster. He ran in and looked around. There were people everywhere who were passionate about this game like he was! They registered and soon his name was called to play at "court" nine. He was playing against a bouncing, olive-skinned kid with moppy dark hair. He was grinning like a maniac. Next to him stood a girl a little older than Frank with flowing brown hair and a little hat on her head. She was holding onto the boy's hand and smiling along with him. The boy sat down across from Frank and suddenly he had a hungry gleam in his eyes.  
"C'mon, Nic, you can beat this kid any time! Use the cards responsibly and no cheating!" said the girl encouragingly.

"I got it, Bianca, I know." said the boy to Bianca, presumably his sister, and they started to play. Frank put down a few good cards first, and before he knew it, he was out of good cards. The other boy used them one by one, slowly, and carefully. He was an expert.

The boy beat Frank easily. Frank went home sad and crying. Emily comforted him and said, "This just shows that you are ready to move on. You are ready for greater things."

The boy. Frank couldn't put him off. Because he didn't recognize him later, but he was his girlfriend's brother and the flowers boy at their wedding **(Just an assumption).**

It was Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.

 **So, how did you like that chapter? I'm doing Hazel for sure next. Feel free to give ideas for Leo, review, and look at my other stories. All for now, peeps.**

 **-Clearcloud**


	5. Hazel and the polecat

**The Seven Childhood Oneshots**

 **Welcome back to my HoO** **oneshots!**

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **Psyche Castle: Thanks for the criticism! It was much appreciated.**

 **Deadly Huggles: Thank you so much! That day I came up with an idea for Leo and it has been in my head for probably a few days now. Your cookies worked!**

 **Owlhuntress: I also already have an idea for Percy but thanks for the suggestion anyway! ;);)**

 **For you fans, I am a daughter of Hecate. I will be writing many Hecate stories.** **Well, on with the story!**

 **Hazel**

Hazel Levesque was seven years old and lived in New Orleans. She was at school when the class bully Rufus came up to her and snatched her lunchbox. It was a daily routine and Hazel had learned to deal with the hunger.

That day, Rufus sneered, "Hey, witch girl. Bet you can live without the food anyway. Like your witch mom."

"My mom is not a witch!" Hazel yelled, golden eyes blazing. Rufus and his goons laughed. Then Hazel's knight in no shining armor came to the rescue.

"Cut!" Sammy said. Rufus sighed. Sammy continued. "Isn't the witch supposed to play a trick on the evil king so that he is humiliated in front of the whole kingdom? Hey everyone! Come watch the king be humiliated!" He called to the children at lunch.

Hazel whispered, "What am I supposed to do?" Sammy just grinned.

"Make it look good." Hazel sighed.

Just then, Rufus the big old bully's pants fell right down, showing a pair of gray underwear. He pulled then back up quickly, nervously smiled, and ran the other direction. All the kids laughed. Even Hazel got in a smirk.

Then she smelled something. Ugh, it was horrible. It smelled like... you know what, never mind. She looked all over for the cause, but she couldn't find it. Suddenly there was a little squeak and Hazel looked behind her. There, nestled behind a tree, was a little weasel. Wait, no, what are they called? A polecat. The polecat came up to Hazel and the smell became stronger.

"What...? Oh. That was you." Hazel made a face. It squeaked again. She tapped Sammy's shoulder. "Do you see that? The polecat. I think it farted." Sammy looked and then eyed her skeptically.

"Really, Hazel? A farting weasel? You can find better things to imagine."

"What do you mean? It's right there!" Suddenly there was instead of a farting weasel, a rock. A rock. A rock. Hazel stood there, dumbstruck.

Even after that, she didn't realize that Hecate had been watching her for a long time.

Stalker.

 **Wow, Hecate is weird. lol**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and please review! Also, check out some of my other stories, Explained Through Science and The Jedi ****Smuggler.**

 **-Clearcloud**


	6. Leo and the television

**The Seven Childhood Oneshots**

 **Hello everyone! This is Clearcloud. Sorry it has been so long since I have done this story, I have had a lot of stuff to do. But this is the day you have all been waiting for...**

 **Drum roll please! *drums***

 **LEO!**

 **I promise you, it will be worth it. ;)**

 **Thanks for reviewing: owlhuntress and ThunderWolf7226.** **Thanks so much and I might do Nico, Will and Reyna.**

 **Well, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **Leo**

Leo Valdez was eight years old and running away. Aunt Rosa was cruel. Even after her sister had died, she believed that her _sobrino_ was a little devil. Leo sat down. He was just so tired. This was his first runaway, and he expected many more.

He started to sob. His mother. That stupid earthen lady had forced him to... he couldn't think about it. He tried to pull himself together.

He tapped the ground. _I love you._ The Morse code for that phrase was so special to him, so dear to his heart, that it was a part of him.

Leo shakily took a deep breath. he got up and started running again. He passed a lot of things - an abandoned grocery store, a few apartment buildings, and a tech store that looked like it had been in a fire. He had never been to this part of Dallas before. There was an eerie silence. Then a sound. _Tap, tap. Tap tap tap._

 _Follow._ Leo carefully approached the doorway. His eyes glanced around at everything, darting around. His legs seemed to sink in the debris and ashes, as if making sure he didn't make it to wherever he was going. Then another, _Tap, tap. Tap tap tap._ Then a voice, _Do not go..._ He knew it was that earthen woman's voice. _Tap, tap. Tap tap tap._

They were arguing. Leo couldn't be manipulated by voices, though. He trusted code.

He followed the taps to the back of the room. There was one last tap and only the sound of Leo's breathing remained. Then he noticed a television screen. Even better, there were three wires, red, yellow, and blue, sticking unharmed out of it.

"Score," he breathed to himself. Above the TV, there was a damaged sign saying, " - stus TV."

Leo cocked his head and then grinned. "Must have been a news station or something!" He hastily got to work, fixing the wires, knowing instinctively which wires went where and how to get it stable. When he got to the part where you actually turn it on, he saw a metal he had never seen before. It was bronze in coloring, and tougher to move. But after a little budging, he got it to click into place.

"There." Light flickered to life on the screen and gears sizzled and popped. Leo saw himself on the screen, as scrappy and disheveled as ever, but thinner and his hair was much longer than he remembered it to be. Anyway, he started to talk like he was a newscaster and started telling the weather.

"Welcome, folks, to Stus TV! I'm Leo Valdez, your host, and today is Wednesday, September 18th. It's a gloomy day, cloudy with T-storms to come later and a scorching hot temperature of 97 degrees Fahrenheit!Oh, and breaking news..." He was bringing life to a horrible place filled with horrible memories.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York, at the Empire State Building, on the 600th floor, the Olympians were lazily sitting in their thrones.

Zeus grumbled, "You there! Cyclops." He pointed. "Tear down that television. It was disabled years ago." Hephaestus stood to protest, but suddenly the TV flickered to life.

On the screen was a ratty boy who looked about eight or nine, totally goofing off.

Hera whispered, "That is my little hero."

The boy's father tapped, _Follow._

 **Well, hope you enjoyed and be sure to review!**

 **MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU (sorry I missed the May** **fourth)**

 **-Clearcloud**


	7. Percy and the book

**The Seven Childhood Oneshots**

 **Wow, how quickly time has passed! This is the last chap of the story and I'm really sorry to you who wanted me to do Nico, Will, and Reyna. I have a lot of stuff on my hands with the end of school and stuff, and I also made a promise that I would only write one story at a time and I already broke that promise! But I have some great ideas for other stories, so feel free to check them out. Please still review even though it is over. That would be very dear to my heart!**

 **lol;)**

 **Thanks for reviewing: Guest,** **owl huntress, ThunderWolf7226, and Psyche Castle.**

 **Anyways, I would like to present to you the last chapter in the Seven Childhood Oneshots series, *tear*, as I saved the best for last,**

 **Percy!**

Sally Jackson tried to provide for her son.

Every day, the only thing that would make 4-year old Percy Jackson happy was when Sally would read for him at night. With Gabe out at the bar playing poker and drinking with his friends, it was the only place Percy could get any calm. In the morning, Gabe woke Percy up at 5 for no apparent reason and during the day, he would have to spend the day at Sweet on America in Grand Central with his mom. When they got home, Gabe insisted on the seven-layer bean dip. Sally waited on Gabe and his poker friends while Percy sat in his room dazed, until his mother came in and started to drone the sound of his abusive stepfather and his jerk friends out.

Percy's mother would come in and read him a story. He didn't generally enjoy reading, but when his mother read, he was in a different world. He could be in the world of wizards, or children trying to find their home. But what he most enjoyed was the Greek mythology books. They lightened his spirits, like he could be there too.

He was obsessed with the story of Perseus.

"That's my name!" he would say with glee. "Why does he have my name?"

Sally said, "I named you Perseus because Perseus, the son of Zeus, died peacefully. He had a great deal of _luck._ "

One day he came across a story about Poseidon. The story was when Medusa and Poseidon were in Athena's temple and Athena cursed Medusa and her sisters.

"That wasn't nice!" Percy complained.

"Well," Sally said with a sour look, "Athena never liked Poseidon." Percy took a closer look at the picture. All he could recognize was green eyes.

"Percy, honey?" His mother asked. "What's wrong?" Percy realized he was scowling.

"I don't think that's what he looked like." He turned to another page. And on that page was a picture of a much calmer-looking Poseidon.

 _That's what I remember,_ Percy thought.

"He looks like me!" he giggled.

"And that's why my favorite stories are about him." Sally smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

Finally, she made a three-fingered gesture over her heart and then pushed it out, like she did every night.

And Percy did have sweet dreams. Sweet dreams about sea green eyes.

 **Well, I hope you liked this. I have a few other stories, and I just posted a Young Justice-Percy Jackson Crossover called Alliance: Young Justice, so feel free to read and review! Please also still review on this story even though you won't be recognized.**

 **Thanks for being** **generous!**

 **-Clearcloud.**


End file.
